priparafandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between virtual and realistic~
'I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between virtual and realistic~ '(I Just Wanna Be With You ～仮想（ヴァーチャル）と真実（リアル）の狭間で～, I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou (''virtual) ''to Shinjitsu (Riaru) no Hazama de~) is the third ending theme song of PriPara. It is sung by Prizmmy☆. This is the 3rd ending theme song for the series, and replaced Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ as the new ED in Episode 27. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Vācharu to riaru ga, kōsa suru sekai de Chīcha na negai ja, kana wanai kara Mainichi omotte yume wo michao★ "Koisuru hito wo muchū ni shitai!" "Ashita sumaho de kokuhaku suru!" Yeah! Boku no- mirai Wow! Motto shiritai Yeah! Kimi to boku no mirai Wow! Motto mazetai I Wanna Be With You☆ Soba ni ite Itooshī hito yo! Kiseki wa nichijō ni kūzen to shite okoru I Just Wanna Be With You★ Afureru omoi Vācharu ga riaru he, Kūsou wo tobikoe, yume ga genjitsu ni kawaru |-| Kanji= 仮想(ヴァーチャル)と現実(リアル)が、交差する世界で 小ちゃな願いじゃ、叶わないから、 毎日想って白日夢(ゆめ)を見ちゃおう★ “恋する貴方(ひと)を、夢中にしたい！”　“明日スマホで告白する!!” Yeah！ ボクの一年後(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと知りたい Yeah！ キミとボクの将来(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと混ぜたい I Wanna Be With You☆ 隣(そば)に居て 愛おしい貴方(ひと)よ！ 奇跡は日常に偶然として起こる I Just Wanna Be With You★ 溢れる想い 仮想(ヴァーチャル)が現実(リアル)へ、 空想を飛び越え、未来(ゆめ)が現実に変わる |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Vācharu to riaru ga, kōsa suru sekai de Chīcha na negai ja, kana wanai kara, Mainichi omotte yume wo michao★ "Koisuru hito wo muchū ni shitai!" "Ashita sumaho de kokuhaku suru!" Yeah! Boku no- mirai Wow! Motto shiritai Yeah! Kimi to boku no mirai Wow! Motto mazetai I Wanna Be With You☆ Soba ni ite Itooshī hito yo! Kiseki wa nichijō ni kūzen to shite okoru I Just Wanna Be With You★ Afureru omoi Vācharu ga riaru he, Kūsō wo tobikoe, yume ga genjitsu ni kawaru Koisuru otome wa, nayami bakari, mainichi kagami bakari michau no☆ Nandemo kandemo, uranai tayori ittsumo sumaho dake wo ki ni shite凸凹 Yeah! Kimi no koe wo Wow! Motto kikitai Yeah! Kimi to boku no koe Wow! Motto mazetai I Wanna Be With You★ Soba ni kite Mada shiranu ai wo! Unmei wa nichijō ni hitsuzen to shite deau I Just Wanna Be With You☆ Yuruganu omoi Feiku to fantomu wa, Mōsō no hazama e ukande, kiete shizumu I Just Wanna Be With You☆, Wanna Be With You★ Itooshī hito yo! Kiseki wa nichijō ni gūzen to shite okoru I Just Wanna Be With You☆ Afureru omoi Vācharu ga riaru he, Kūsō o tobikoe, yume ga genjitsu ni kanau |-| Kanji= 仮想(ヴァーチャル)と現実(リアル)が、交差する世界で 小ちゃな願いじゃ、叶わないから、 毎日想って白日夢(ゆめ)を見ちゃおう★ “恋する貴方(ひと)を、夢中にしたい！”　“明日スマホで告白する!!” Yeah！ ボクの一年後(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと知りたい Yeah！ キミとボクの将来(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと混ぜたい I Wanna Be With You☆ 隣(そば)に居て 愛おしい貴方(ひと)よ！ 奇跡は日常に偶然として起こる I Just Wanna Be With You★ 溢れる想い 仮想(ヴァーチャル)が現実(リアル)へ、 空想を飛び越え、未来(ゆめ)が現実に変わる 恋する乙女は、悩みばかり、毎日鏡ばかり見ちゃうの☆ 何でもかんでも、占い頼り　いっつもスマホだけを気にして凸凹 Yeah！ キミの感情(こえ)を　Wow！ もっと聞きたい Yeah！ キミとボクの愛情(こえ)　Wow！ もっと混ぜたい I Wanna Be With You★ 傍に来て 未だ知らぬ愛を！ 運命は日常に必然として出逢う I Just Wanna Be With You☆ 揺るがぬ想い 虚実(フェイク)と幻影(ファントム)は、 妄想の狭間へ浮かんで、消えて沈む I Just Wanna Be With You☆, Wanna Be With You★ 愛おしい人よ！ 奇跡は日常に偶然として起こる I Just Wanna Be With You☆ 溢れる想い 仮想(ヴァーチャル)が現実(リアル)へ、 空想を飛び越え、未来(ゆめ)が現実に叶う |-| English= Audio Gallery See I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~/Image Gallery and I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~/Video Gallery. Trivia *This is the third ending to feature Prizmmy☆ on vocals (Prizmmy☆ members are also members of Prism☆Box, who did the second ending) Category:Songs by Prizmmy Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Ending Themes